Friend of The Phoenix
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie gets transported to Skylands, he gains new friends, especially with his favorite Skylander. Rated T for action violence. Done as a request, so please, no flames. I'm not too familiar with Skylands as I don't play the games, but have watched a few clips of Skylanders on Youtube, so please, be nice in your reviews. Thank you.


**A request from pokemonsora01. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and Skylanders belong to Activision. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Friend of The Phoenix**

Jamie was eager to get home and play some more Skylanders after school that day. He had just found the phoenix-dragon cross Sunburn, who was his favorite. But as he was walking home, the school bullies who had always picked on him now jumped him and he just managed to get away with just some bruises, but it still hurt. He pulled Sunburn out of his pocket and looked at him.

"If I had fire powers like Sunburn, I could get those bullies to leave me alone for good," he said and made it home, going in and deciding to not think about anything but his Skylanders game. After playing a few exciting rounds, he realized he was a bit tired.

"I can play more later," he said and decided to leave Sunburn on the portal of power and he fell asleep. Unknown to him, a blue light covered him and then when it disappeared, he was also gone.

* * *

"Hey, kid," said a deep voice. "You alive?"

Jamie let out a groan and tried to ignore whoever was calling to him, but he then felt very large fingers gently grip his arm and give him a gentle shake. He opened his eyes to see a huge eyeball looking at him. Well, who likes waking up to seeing a huge eyeball looking at them?

Jamie certainly didn't. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and scrambled back, only to bump into what felt like a tree trunk.

"Hey, easy. Calm down," said another deep voice as Jamie felt a rather large hand grab him and hold him still, making the poor boy shake.

"Hey, boy," said the first giant, looking at him with a huge eyeball. "It's okay. You just fell into here and surprised us."

"He must be a portal master," said the one that held Jamie.

Jamie didn't know what was going on, but then he looked at the black giant with the single eye and noticed how he looked familiar. "Eye Brawl?" he asked.

The undead giant chuckled. "I've got my eye on you, kid!" he said, making Jamie laugh a little before the boy looked at the hand holding him and noticed how it had bark, giving him a good hint as to who was holding him.

"Tree Rex?" he asked, turning to look at the life giant, who nodded.

"Be afraid of the bark!" he said, to which Jamie laughed a bit harder.

"You guys and your catchphrases," he said, smiling as Tree Rex set him back down gently on his feet.

"I'm sure you've got one too, kid," said Eye Brawl chuckled as he playfully, but gently poked the boy in the stomach. The other portal master came and Jamie met them all and the Skylanders they were paired with. Then Sunburn came in and Master Eon appeared.

"A new portal master has come and I have chosen you, Sunburn, to be his partner," he said. "Jamie, stand beside Sunburn."

Excited that he was meeting his favorite Skylander, Jamie didn't hesitate to go stand by him, but Sunburn gave him a single look over and saw the bruises on the boy's arms and scoffed. "I'm stuck with THAT wimp of a Portal Master?" he asked. "He wouldn't even last in a fight with some chompies."

Jamie gave his favorite Skylander a look of disbelief and felt rejected. He then became angry. "Hey, you want another Portal Master? Fine! And to think I thought you were really cool!"

With that, Jamie ran out, not even looking back. If he had, he would have seen the other portal masters look sad and some glared at Sunburn, as did the other Skylanders. "He's just a kid," said Eye Brawl.

"Can't you show some maturity?" asked Tree Rex as they all left, leaving Sunburn and Master Eon to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie was walking through the undead realm and kicked some skulls out of the way, not really paying attention to where he was.

"Stop!" said a voice which made him jump as he then realized where he was and saw a small skeleton in blue armor before him with a sword pointed at him in warning. "Who are you?"

Jamie shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked. "Sorry I bothered you."

He turned to leave, but the Skylander quickly moved in front of him again, this time looking confused and then it dawned on him. "You're a new portal master, aren't you?" he asked. "Where's your Skylander partner?"

"Decided I'm not worth his time," Jamie answered. "You're Chop Chop, right? I'm Jamie."

The Skylander nodded. "Who were you supposed to be partnered with?" he asked.

"Sunburn."

Both human and Skylander were quiet. Chop Chop then looked at Jamie. "Don't let what he said get you down. He's always that way towards new people," said the undead warrior.

Jamie didn't look up and suddenly the ground shook and Cyclopes surrounded the duo. Chop Chop knew Jamie wouldn't be able to fight them. "Run, Jamie!" he said and started to battle the monsters, but got knocked out.

"Chop Chop!" Jamie cried out and raced to get him out of there, but the Cyclopes closed in, making sure they couldn't escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunburn learned that Jamie had been bullied in his world, which was why he had bruises. That made Sunburn feel stupid for what he had said.

"I should go find him," he said. "And I guess this is an important lesson on not judging people so fast."

Master Eon nodded. "Well done, Sunburn," he said to the phoenix.

Nodding in thanks, Sunburn quickly teleported to outsides and flew through the air, quickly spotting the Cyclopes surrounding Jamie and Chop Chop with the skeleton warrior hurt and Jamie was about to be next.

With a shrill screech, Sunburn landed beside them, making the Cyclopes turn to see him. "If there is one thing I can't stand, it's bullies!" he yelled and powered up his flame breath, burning all of the Cyclopes to a crisp. The heat of the fire made Chop Chop regain consciousness and he quickly grabbed his sword and helped Sunburn beat back the Cyclopes who all fled.

Sunburn came up to Jamie. "You alright, kid?" he asked, quickly checking the boy for any injuries.

Surprised by the phoenix's sudden attitude change, Jamie backed up a little. "I'm okay," he said and the Skylander sighed in relief.

Chop Chop quickly headed out. "I'm needed elsewhere," he said, but both knew that he wanted to give them some privacy to talk.

"Jamie, I'm sorry I was mean to you," he said. "I didn't know you have been bullied. Can you forgive me?"

Jamie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I forgive you," he said. "And I still think you're cool. You're my favorite Skylander."

Sunburn smiled. "Want a lift?" he asked and the boy nodded eagerly, jumping onto the phoenix's back and holding on by wrapping his arms around the blue neck. "Hold on!"

Sunburn jumped up and flapped his wings, gaining speed as he did so and they were soon flying high over Skylands. Jamie watched the scenery down below and both saw Chop Chop win a fight against some chompies to which they cheered him and he waved back. The flight was one of the best rides Jamie had ever experienced and he let out a cheer, making Sunburn chuckle.

"Do a loop-de-loop!" Jamie begged the phoenix, who chuckled again and saw that they were almost to the meeting spot of the other Skylanders, so he decided he could do one trick right now for his Portal Master.

"Alright! Hold on tight!" he said and Jamie did so, letting out a shout of joy when the phoenix executed a graceful and perfect loop-de-loop which the gathered Skylanders and Portal Masters saw and cheered at the show. Sunburn then landed gracefully and Jamie slid down the phoenix's tail to the ground and got up to stand by him.

"That was awesome!" he said, making everyone laugh in amusement.

Sunburn looked at Jamie. "You know, Jamie? I just know we're gonna be a great team," he said.

Jamie grinned. "I agree, Sunburn," he said.

And they did indeed make a great team.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
